


Laurens' Interlude [Spanish drabble]

by Agent_38_Scribs



Series: [Spanish] Hamilton drabbles [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Basically, Combahee River, Death, Historical, Introspection, Lams - Freeform, Laurens' Interlude, M/M, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_38_Scribs/pseuds/Agent_38_Scribs
Summary: En el que Laurens no está listo para marcharse, empero, es expulsado. John se refleja en los ojos de a quien nunca despidió.[Hamilton/Laurens]





	Laurens' Interlude [Spanish drabble]

Qué triste es terminar algo aún no empezado, ni treinta primaveras ha visto el joven y el verano de 1782 se lo llevó por delante. Tirado en la hierba, con sangre fluyendo de su espalda, manchando la naturaleza de la que pertenece y en la qque se convertirá. Laurens siente cómo de su torso y pierna podrían excavarse aquellos metales que como bala le atravesó el cuerpo y como puñal cortó su futuro.

Un total de tres balas recuerda el surcarolinés recibir, pues ya no las siente. No puede sentir nada sino un peso en sus dedos, enterrados en el césped, con tierra encima deslizándose, como siéntese él de la misma forma: deslizándose, cayéndose de la lánguida rama caída que es su vida. Recuerda un agudo y efímero escozor en su pierna, la bala abriéndose camino por su piel, procedido por un constante derramamiento de rojo por el agujero y de molestia al avanzar el paso. Más peligroso las dos balas entre sus costillas, cerca del abdomen, no tan cerca del corazón.

Asumido tiene Laurens que ninguna bala tocaría su corazón, su corazón ardió hace tiempo con el fuego del inmigrante que conoció durante la guerra y por el que habría luchado él solo la guerra entera. Nimiedades son (eran) mosquetes, cañones y espadas; nimiedades son cuando John ha gozado del placer (enfermedad) que es (era) Alexander Hamilton. 

El súbito y apasionado inmigrante llevó a acontecer lo imposible, disfrazar la enfermedad que contraía –que era– John Laurens. Pues solo Dios sabe que únicamente la primera mirada que cruzaron, como si fueran compañeros de una eternidad, habría llamado a John al patíbulo; o quizá fue el desenlace –tanto de la primera conversación, con sus cartas; y de su «relación», en este momento– que tergiversa su primera impresión con sentimientos a futuro, tan fervientes que intencionadamente se escabullen en su memoria para atormentarle.

Le atormentan no solo pasiones, todos sus sentidos no pueden pero someterse ante el incendio al que su Alexander –no «su Alexander», él no debe ser relacionado con la enfermedad e ignominia que es Laurens– le ha condenado. Con sangre bajo sus hebras y espalda, el surcarolinés ni recuerda las balas que le drenan poco a poco. Solo tiene espacio en su mente la imagen del pelirrojo, imponente y orgulloso en su baja figura; su voz, potente y oradora; el tacto de su piel con miles de estrellas y de su cabello de ondulados y ardientes rubíes, que atados o sueltos abrazaban el afilado rostro del inmigrante y le otorgaba un aspecto feroz; el olor de ese mismo pelo bajo la nariz del rubio, bajo su barbilla, mientras Alexander respiraba y acariciaba con su boca el cuello de John, como este mismo hacía con Alexander, probando la delicia en la que se convertía el delito sodomita.

Un agudo pinchazo lo bajó de su mente a su situación, a su patética situación. Miles de esclavos había John reclutado por la libertad, y ahora los esclavos volverán a su mismo lugar, reducidos en número, aunque muchos agradecieran la muerte. Toda esperanza de la emancipación de esclavos, toda esperanza, de repente salió en lugar de sangre. Quedaba velar y rezar por una persona que salve sus almas.

Otro pinchazo es recordar que Alexander estaba lejos, un dolor amortiguado de cierta forma: Hamilton estaba a salvo; un dolor, empero: Alexander no asomaría su brillante sonrisa en la visión del inmóvil John tirado en el suelo. Quizá no era necesario, su amigo se distanció en las últimas semanas, quizá así era mejor; debió haberse dado cuenta de la indignidad de que John le enviara misivas con palabras de afecto con tan amplio ínterin, que solo respondiese con afecto en su última carta. Se pregunta John si Alexander recibió con ira o exasperación esa carta. Se lo puede imaginar, Alexander leyendo la carta rápidamente, mientras avanza su expresión sus cejas descienden y sus preciosos ojos violetas y azulados empiezan a entrecerrarse. Tras leerla, levanta la mirada, la vuelve a dirigir a la carta, cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras resopla, masculla unas palabras ininteligibles para quien no esté en su mente y después tira la carta al fuego, hecha una bola arrugada. Posteriormente se levantará de la silla y volverá con su preciosa y meliflua esposa –a diferencia del deshonrado Laurens, quien la ha dejado abúlicamente en el olvido.

En un momento dado, ya no siente más pinchazos o convulsiones, ya no siente nada y todo se torna negro. Su único consuelo es el recuerdo del hombre al que entregó su alma y del que tomó egoístamente una parte de la suya, su último recuerdo es deAlexander. Repentinamente, la primera carta, «y robar mis afectos sin mi permiso». Se arrepiente de no haberlos devuelto, debería haberlos devuelto, ni en el pecado de la sodomía ha triunfado. Y por ello se alegra al final de su muerte, y por tanto, la felicidad de Hamilton al estar completo y sin el hijo de un esclavista de nuevo.

\---------

Tyo para siempre,  
AHamilton.

\----------  
— Alexander, ¿estás bien?  
— ... Tengo tanto trabajo que terminar...


End file.
